


Moonlight Eyes

by skylarlazuli



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylarlazuli/pseuds/skylarlazuli
Summary: Based off the writing prompt: "Your father is forcing you to marry someone you have never met. The night before your wedding you tie your sheets together and make your escape through the window. Halfway down you make eye contact with someone doing the exact same thing a few windows over."





	Moonlight Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> The original character is not named and is gender neutral, intended so all readers can enjoy the story.

You felt the cold breeze of the wind blow against you, causing you to shiver. You weren’t really planning on escaping, not really. It was just a spur of the moment thing. You see, your father was trying to force you to marry someone you’d never met. However, from what you’ve heard, they were a horrid, wretched person. They had a habit of throwing things when angry. They would punch walls or even hurt anyone around them when angry. However, this was all just speculation. What you’d heard from the grapevine.

You didn’t want to take your chances though. That’s why when you were supposed to be sleeping the night before your wedding which you were absolutely not looking forward to, you hatched an escape plan. It wasn’t a very good one. Not really. But it was something, some sort of plan that would get you away from this horrible marriage that you didn’t ask for. You got your sheets and tied them together, throwing them out the bedroom window. You slowly started to make your way down when suddenly heard some noises, and a yelp. Someone whimpering and whispering to themselves.

You hesitantly look over and make eye contact with... oh god why was your heart beating so fast? The person had gorgeous short ginger hair. Sort of like a pixie cut, and the most gorgeous green eyes that shone in the moonlight. Forcing yourself to tear your eyes away from them, you looked them up and down and saw they were... oddly doing the same thing you were.

Trying to escape. From what exactly, you didn’t know. You could tell though even from here, that their body was shaking, trembling with what was most likely fear. You look down at the ground from where you were. It was at least a few feet away, since your parents lived in such a luxurious house that had many floors and your room just happened to be on the third floor. You took a deep breath, closing your eyes, and let go of the rope.

You felt the grass beneath your feet, oh how you loved the ground right now. You also felt immense pain in your ankles however. You’d really regret that in the morning. Right now though, all you could focus on was helping that gorgeous person out. You gritted through the pain, going as fast as you could to where the ginger haired person was. Soon you were below where they were trying to escape. You’d probably get in so much trouble for this if you were to get caught. That’s not important right now though.

“H...hey! Are you okay?” You harshly whispered, hoping it would be loud enough for the person to hear. Luckily somehow they did and they shook their head and you could see their body tremble with fear again. You shook your head and then couldn’t believe what came out of your mouth next, “let go of the rope. I’ll catch you.” If you were to by some miracle be able to catch them, you’d both get hurt a lot. Luckily, the ground wasn’t too far from where they were. You heard the person above you gasp, probably from what you said and saw them hold onto the tied up sheets even more.

You figured they must’ve said some encouraging things to themselves, because just a few moments later, they let go of the sheets. You held your arms out, closing your eyes and bracing for impact. Soon enough, you felt a heavy weight in your arms and felt yourself tumble to the ground.

The person lay in your arms, eyes clenched shut. You felt your heart flutter as they were so close to you. You weren’t sure what this feeling was.

“Hey. It’s okay, you can open your eyes now,” you let them know gently. Hesitantly, the person opened their eyes and made eye contact with you yet again, causing your heart to beat a million miles per hour. Well, not that many, but you get what I mean. It seemed the person realized where they were because they soon scrambled to get up and cleaned off the dirt from their clothes. From here, you could see the many freckles scattered across their face. You felt your face heat up. However, looking them up and down more closely, you also saw many bruises scattered across their arms and legs. You sighed silently to yourself.

“H-hello...” the person said, “I’m Luna. Thank you.. for rescuing me. Without you, I’m not sure I could’ve gone through with this.”

You felt your heartbeat quicken again as they spoke. Their voice was gorgeous. It sounded like.. like music to your ears. You smiled widely, probably a bit too wide. “No worries, Luna,” you reply, “I’m just glad that you’re okay.” You didn’t want to pry so you didn’t ask about the bruises. Instead, you linked your arm with hers and sighed. You could worry about the possible consequences later. Right now, you were just focused on getting away from here as quickly as possible. Even on foot. You saw Luna’s face heat up as you linked your arm with hers.

“Cmon. Let’s go on a journey together. I know it’s a bit far fetched as we just met but... we don’t have anywhere else to go, right?” You said to them, smiling softly.

Luna nodded and did a small smile back. You didn’t know where you both were going. Where you belonged.

All you knew, is that you were both okay in each other’s company. And that’s what mattered right now.  
Oh, and getting away from here alive. You sighed happily to yourself as you quickly walked away from the scene, walking towards the moonlight, arm in arm with Luna.

call it false hope, but you knew right now, hopefully, that everything would be okay come morning. You could take on anything with Luna.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not really keen on the ending, but I was writing this on facebook and didn't want it to be unbearably long.


End file.
